La amistad es algo poderoso
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: "El sol no es nada comparado contigo, tu lo eclipsas por completo… ¡Tu eres SUNEATER!" Drabbles Mirio/Tamaki
1. 01 Hello, hello Tamaki

**Notas:** Drabbles Mirio/Tamaki

* * *

 _"_ _¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito?"_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Mirio que esas serían las primeras palabras entre ellos, reiría aún más fuerte. De algún modo, eran palabras acordes… 

¿Quien diría que desde aquel día seguirían uno al lado del otro? 

Las palabras, después de años, tenían un toque nostálgico, dulce, infantil. 

Aquel niño de palabras ahogadas, acurrucado en su escritorio… 

Ahora un hombre observando la pared… 

Extraños, extravagantes… Eso eran para quienes no miraban el interior… 

_"_ _Eres genial, Mirio…  
_ _Definitivamente te convertirás en un gran héroe… uno que brille como el sol…"  
_ _  
_

Nervioso, subestimado, con mente en blanco y esas alabanzas salían de su boca con tanto calor…

"Gracias" quería decir, pero él no era el sol.

"Gracias" pero el no era fuerte.

"Gracias" pero si aguanto y me esfuerzo, es por ti…

"Gracias" pero el sol eres tú. 

Nervioso, subestimado, con mente en blanco y jamás corría…

Nervioso, subestimado, con mente en blanco y siempre daba lo mejor de sí…

Nervioso, subestimado, con mente en blanco y le alentaba a no perder… 

"Gracias, seré tu sol…" pero tú lo eclipsas… 

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas… 

"Gracias, puedo ser un sol…" pero tú lo devoras… 

"Gracias" pero… 

"Tú eres SUNEATER, Tamaki…" 


	2. 02 Hello hello, Mirio

En la primavera de mi tercer año, torpe, sin valor ni atractivo, aburrido… Mirio vino a mí… 

_"_ _¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito?"_

Para alguien que jamás había logrado hacer un amigo, quizás en ese momento la respuesta habría sido "Tú"… 

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas… 

El sacrificio a seguir. 

_"_ _Yo soy capaz de aguantar y dar mi mayor esfuerzo todo el tiempo, eso es porque tú estás aquí…"_

De algún modo, esas palabras ardían… 

Para alguien presionado, de mente en blanco, aturdido… Mirio era un sol. 

Alguien que fallaba, mantenía la cabeza en alto y apoyaba a los demás, era brillante como un sol. 

Y ardía escuchar. 

_"_ _Tú quemas más fuerte que el mismo sol… Tú lo eclipsas por completo…_

 _Tú eres SUNEATER…"_

Y guardaría aquel sabor por el resto de su vida… 

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas… 

Pero el camino estaba iluminado. 

Por Mirio, sería el sol… 

Por Mirio, sería el sol de otro sol… 

Por Mirio, sus ojos se enfocaban… 

Por Mirio, que hacía todo lo que podía, el coraje crecía… 

Por Mirio, que alimentaba su confianza… 

Por Mirio, la fe era más brillante que diamantes… 

Por Mirio, un corazón débil no significaba nada… 

Por Mirio, se estremecía al pensar en imprudencias… 

Por Mirio, encargarse él solo de un problema era su fuerza… 

Por Mirio, el valor de los "lazos" lo entendía… 

Por Mirio, que atravesaba su corazón… 

Por Mirio, pensar en un "Adiós" sabía amargo… 

Por Mirio, su egoísmo se entristecía… 


	3. 03 Sayonara solitaire

**Notas:** Fanart Tanabata de Tamaki &Mirio

* * *

¿Qué clase de deseo otorgan las estrellas?

Tamaki había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez difícilmente creyendo en si mismo, como para creer en papeles colgado al cielo.

Tamaki había pasado mucho tiempo deseando, como para creer que en el cielo podían cumplirle algo.

Pero ahí estaba, con su deseo colgado en bambú. Con un deseo que difícilmente podía ser llamado deseo…

Porque un día, sobre un cielo sin luz, el mismo sol le había tendido la mano.

Y Tamaki se preguntaba qué clase de deseos podía pedir alguien que opacaba el brillo de las estrellas.

¿Qué clase de deseos podía pedir alguien que parecía cumplir sus sueños a punta de esfuerzo?

¿Qué clase de deseos podía pedir Tamaki que Mirio no le dijera que tenia la fuerza y capacidad por el mismo de cumplirlos?

Para alguien como él, que jamás podía mostrar lo que en verdad era capaz de hacer, cuya mente quedaba en blanco, y el nerviosismo y timidez le gobernaban… no estar solo ya era un deseo cumplido.

Para alguien como él, que consideraba a Mirio el ser más brillante que podía existir… ser llamado como alguien capaz de eclipsar al mismo sol, era un deseo cumplido más grande que cualquiera que en su vida habría pensado en pedir.

Para alguien como Tamaki, creer en pedir deseos podría sonar a anhelos rotos.

Pero exactamente porque era Tamaki, aquel niño que había perdido el valor de hacer amigos… ¿Cómo podía creer que los deseos eran perdida de tiempo?

Porque Tamaki había sido el niño incapaz de presentarse a si mismo entre tartamudeo y voz temblorosa… ver tiras de papel moviéndose en el cielo por el viento, mientras Mirio entrelazaba sus dedos, le hacia no querer desear nada más.

Para Tamaki, desear dolía.

Pero deseaba que sus caminos siguieran unidos.

Para Tamaki, no había algo más grande que pudiera desear.

Pero deseaba que su sol no dejara de brillar.

Para Tamaki, los sentimientos eran algo confuso.

No le dejaban expresarse.

Pero lo volvían fuerte.

Para Tamaki, los sentimientos le decían "Adiós" a su antiguo yo.

Para Tamaki, los sentimientos le hacían preguntarse como la suerte le había permitido conocer a alguien así…

Y Mirio observaba el cielo con una sonrisa que opacaba las estrellas…

Y Mirio como nadie más, creía en él…

Sus dedos entrelazados decían "Adiós" al ayer.

Su calidez compartida celebraba el Tanabata.

Y Tamaki solo había escrito sobre aquel papel que movía el viento una sola palabra.

"Gracias" 


	4. 04 Happy birthday

Tamaki guardaría por siempre aquel recuerdo. 

Tan vivido como si hubiera sido ayer. 

Y era como ser niño otra vez. 

Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, con el temblor gobernando y la incapacidad de expresarse de forma normal. Congelado por emociones que nunca antes había sentido. 

Para Tamaki que nunca antes había tenido amigos, saber que aquel día era el cumpleaños del chico que a pesar de su nula presentación, cuerpo oculto en el pupitre e incapacidad de confiar en si mismo, había llamado su nombre como si él fuera alguien especial, era un acontecimiento que en su corazón era digno de celebrar. 

Pero para alguien que jamás había hecho amigos, no había mucho que pudiera entregar. 

Y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no sabia que hacer. 

Si tan solo su Quirk fuera expresarse con claridad, sin temor… Dar una simple felicitación. 

Y Mirio sonreía con todos a su alrededor, como un sol en todo su esplendor. Y era difícil no enceguecer. 

"¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Togata, Amajiki!" 

Y Tamaki asentía tímidamente algo que ya sabía, con ojos que miraban al suelo, labios sellados y dedos que jugaban entre ellos. 

Mirio que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, merecía algo mejor. 

Y cada palabra tartamudeada parecía congelada en el tiempo. 

Derritiéndose lentamente a causa de mejillas ardiendo. 

Tamaki que jamás había hecho algún amigo, no tenía nada que pudiera pensar en entregar. 

"¡Fe… Fe… Feliz cumpleaños, Togata-kun!" 

Y las palabras que salían a tropezones, terminaban precipitándose en una caída libre, muy rápidas, sin freno. Con brazos que se abrían sin que pudiera antes pensar. 

Su primer regalo había sido estrechar a Mirio en un nervioso abrazo, con ojos cerrados, puños apretados y rostro ardiendo. Aguantando la respiración, mientras escuchaba el silencio que se formaba a su alrededor. 

Y cada año recordaría aquel vergonzoso y precipitado momento. 

Como si hubiera sido ayer. 

Con los brazos de Mirio estrechándolo de vuelta, mientras reía. 

Con su inútil intento de no escuchar como los demás envidiaban el regalo de Togata. 

Con su incapacidad de volver sus mejillas a su color habitual. 

Con la incapacidad de Mirio de volver sus mejillas a su color habitual, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras el día avanzaba. 


	5. 05 Secret sorrow

**Notas:** Fanart ( twitter . hanabi _ angel / status / 890402835346673664)

* * *

Mirio tenía la capacidad de atravesar todas sus inseguridades, su amistad había empezado así, con un niño atravesando la pared que sus pensamientos habían impuesto.

Mirio tenía la habilidad de atravesar barreras.

Tamaki tenía la habilidad de simplemente manifestar complejos.

Aún con las palabras de Mirio, aún con haber oído que un chico de corazón débil como él, era la razón por la que el otro se había esforzado tanto… Aún después de años de oír que para Mirio, él era aún más brillante que un sol…

Mirio podía fácilmente vivir sin él, pero Tamaki no creía posible seguir.

Tamaki devoraba el sol, pero sus emociones lo devoraban a él.

Y ahí estaba Mirio, abrazándolo sin siquiera preguntar, sin que se dijera que algo andaba mal. Mirio era el héroe que no le dejaba hundir en la profundidad de sus atemorizados pensamientos, incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta que se estaba hundiendo.

Una palabra, un roce y las inquietudes desaparecían.

Mirio era cálido como un rayo de sol.

Una palabra, un roce y aún así Tamaki no podía permitirse expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Porque aunque Mirio lograra vivir sin él, Tamaki jamás llegaría a sobrevivir…

Cubiertos de cicatrices, los brazos de Mirio eran cálidos…

Pero el dolor seguía ahí… Tan profundo como los sentimientos que no le dejaban respirar.

Mientras más sentía, más dolía.

Mientras más dolía, los brazos de Mirio triplicaban su calor.

Mientras más sentía, el brillo de Mirio más lo enceguecía…

Nadie podía culparlo por querer, el destino lo había predispuesto así… La vida lo había llevado a aquel punto en un camino de años… Tamaki no tenía la confianza de dar un paso más… Aún si nadie lo culpaba por amar…

Porque mientras Mirio podía lograr lo que fuera sin él, Tamaki a penas podría siquiera pensar en cómo respirar…

La oscuridad tenía la cualidad de hacerte pensar, la noche tenía la cualidad de hacerte revivir recuerdos…

En medio de ambas, con los brazos decorados en promesas y extendidos en una invitación, Mirio, con la luz de la luna a su espalda, tenía la cualidad de brillar…

¿Cómo podían sus sentimientos no profundizarse aún más?

-Bailemos, Tamaki…

Y era casi injusto, como la noche le hacía sentir como si solo fueran eran ellos dos en el mundo.

Y era injusto, como ante la sonrisa de Mirio, Tamaki no podía desear en volver a encerrarse en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Y era injusto, como a Mirio no podía decir fácilmente "no".

-… Mirio…

Y era lo único que podía responder a tal petición, mientras el resplandor de la luna envidiaba el brillo de la sonrisa que se ensanchaba.

Sin vacilar, los brazos de Mirio esperaban.

Y era injusto como Mirio confiaba. Injusto como con Mirio la presión no parecía arrastrarlo, ni con brazos indecisos, temblorosos, la perfección parecía no llamarlo.

Las manos que agarraban firme las suyas, siempre eran tan cálidas…

Y era injusto…

Injusto como Tamaki, que solo podía manifestar, no lograra decir lo que realmente deseaba expresar…

-Dar vueltas sin sentido no es bailar, Mirio…

Injusto como incluso la risa de Mirio parecía brillar…

En medio de la noche, entre pasos descoordinados, era injusto como Mirio parecía leer todos los "Te amo" con un simple agarre de mano…

¿Era la habilidad de atravesar barreras o acaso Tamaki realmente había logrado manifestar…?

Parecía casi injusto, que por Mirio el dolor por sentir se disolviera como hielo al sol, injusto como el dolor a través de los años le volvía quien era…

Injusto…

Injusto para todos los demás…

En noches como esas, para Mirio, Tamaki se permitía sonreír…


	6. 06 Sayonara bystander

**Notas:** Fanart Sayonara Bystander ( : / / twitter hanabi_angel/status/894759187846017026)

* * *

Las sonrisas de Mirio eran tan brillantes que los ojos de Tamaki parecían querer llorar. Y era como ser niño otra vez, transportado a un momento en que los héroes eran un sueño, una meta, un camino a seguir, transportado a un momento en que un simple truco de dedos hacia a Mirio reír…

Las palabras de Mirio eran como un sol en la tarde, pintando el cielo de esperanza y anhelo. Y no había donde esconderse, no había forma de dar un paso atrás sin dar un paso hacia adelante. No cuando las palabras de Mirio brillaban…

Y era imposible no recordar que donde Mirio era el sol, Tamaki lo eclipsaba. Intentar esconder la cabeza era imposible sin que el peso de aquellas palabras cobraran y tomaran la forma de una promesa escrita en su nombre.

Mirio era el ejemplo de esfuerzo y perseverancia, cada paso era un adiós al yo del ayer y gracias a eso, Tamaki siempre intentaba dar lo mejor…

Porque Mirio le había admitido no tener un corazón fuerte, si no que Tamaki le alentaba. Porque Mirio admitía su Quirk no era fuerte si no que él lo había vuelto fuerte y Tamaki sabía, había sido a punta de sangre y sudor.

Tamaki no tenía la capacidad de pretender que no entendía que cada sonrisa de Mirio hacia él era un "Estoy orgulloso de ti" que hacía que sus ojos se cegaran y sus mejillas quemaran.

Y era como ser niño otra vez; teniendo un amigo por primera vez, sonriendo a alguien por primera vez… Caminando bajo un cielo de colores pastel que aceptaba inseguridades, que mostraba un sin fin de horizontes y robaba cálidas sonrisas…

Las sonrisas de Mirio eran como una mano extendida. En la duda, en el nerviosismo, en una mente en blanco… Mirio era esa mano sobre el hombro que no te dejaba dar vuelta atrás.

Y aún con la cabeza abajo y el miedo a flor de piel, cada paso era un adiós a su subestimado yo del ayer.

Porque su nombre era una promesa que no debía romper.


	7. 07 Serenade

**Notas:** Au. Welcome to the ballroom.

Fanart: goo . gl /z7bh5q

* * *

En una habitación repleta de rosas, Tamaki no podía considerarse siquiera una marchita.

En un estudio de danza, flores marchitas tenían mejor forma que él.

En un estudio de danza, Tamaki era un bloque de cemento.

Y ahí estaba de pie en un salón de paredes de espejo, donde dar la espalda a la gente no tenía sentido, rodeado de personas que enceguecían al resto con su brillo.

Pero incluso un bloque de cemento como él, admiraba al sol que incluso en una simple práctica de sombra decía "Mírame solo a mí".

Incluso un bloque de cemento como él, se derretía ante el impacto y el calor que las palabras y movimientos de Mirio provocaban.

Mirio, que se esforzaba como nadie desde hace años en perfeccionar sus movimientos, decía que Tamaki era la razón por la que él seguía.

Mirio, que brillaba como nadie solo con una simple sonrisa, le decía que, a pesar de todas sus debilidades, Tamaki era alguien capaz de eclipsar a cualquiera.

Mirio, que cuando había dado todo por perdido se presentaba ante él y se convertía en su primer amigo, confesaba que Tamaki era la mariposa que lo mantenía con vida.

Y observar no parecía suficiente, no cuando cada paso parecía una serenata al Tamaki que Mirio no podía tener en sus brazos, al Tamaki cuyo sueño no seguía al de ser un bailarín profesional de Mirio.

Y era cruel no ser lo que Mirio necesitaba, mientras veía la sombra de su propio cuerpo seguir el ritmo impuesto por quien lo anhelaba de pareja. Cruel no tener un sueño propio, temer, temblar y quedar en blanco, mientras escuchaba que era el motor del sueño de otro.

Y era cruel ver la invitación de brazos extendidos. Cruel aceptarlos con vacilación. Cruel tomar el puesto de la ilusión que Mirio había formado con la sombra de su silueta y cruel el firme agarre de sus manos que lloraba a gritos un "Si tan solo…"

Y entre paredes de espejo, Tamaki simplemente era la mariposa de alas rotas en una ilusión, posada en cemento fresco, mientras la sombra con su silueta bailaba guiada por los pasos de un brillante Mirio. Mirio, que solo necesitaba de una pareja a su nivel para lograr todo lo que deseaba ser.

 _"¡Oye, Amajiki! ¿Te gusta bailar?"_

Y en una habitación repleta de rosas, en un estudio de danza, entre paredes de espejo, frente a la ilusión de su danzante sombra, observando una cruel serenata… Tamaki se preguntaba si él que lloraba a gritos un "Si tan solo…"

¿Acaso no era él?


	8. 08 Butter - Fly

**AU. Digimon 02**

Fanart Butter-Fly ~Tamaki & Mirio version. Digimon AU ( : / goo . g l / 4pXY1f)

* * *

Tamaki observaba aquel dispositivo que había llegado a sus manos hace tan solo un día a través de una luz que surcaba el espacio.

D-3… Así Mirio le había llamado, mientras que de un modo casi imposible su sonrisa parecía relucir mil veces más.

Digimundo…

Niños elegidos…

Si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos como Mirio salía de una pantalla de computador y aterrizaba en el suelo luego de que Tamaki fuera en su búsqueda al terminar de limpiar su salón… Si no hubiera visto una luz atravesar el pasillo con un D-3 negro hacia su persona… Bueno, de todos modos, no habría creído que Mirio mentía…

Las palabras de Mirio parecían haber sido sacadas de un cuento extraño de hadas ¿Digitales?

Mirio parecía haber vuelto de un mundo en que se viven mil aventuras y no le extrañaba. Él era el perfecto modelo de niño elegido, si había que salvar alguna extraña clase de mundo, Mirio era el héroe que brillaba como el sol… Valor… No había mejor forma de expresar a Mirio en una palabra.

Y Tamaki… Tamaki ni siquiera tenía el coraje de hacer conversación con alguien más sin perder la respiración…

Recordar la brillante mirada de Mirio al verlo sostener su negro D-3, su felicidad al decir que Tamaki era también otro niño elegido, apretaba su corazón…

Dolía pensar que lo más probable era que la luz había simplemente equivocado de trayectoria y persona.

Tamaki no había tenido el corazón para arrebatar la sonrisa de Mirio revelando sus pensamientos por un pequeño y desafortunado error.

Y Mirio contemplaba su supuesto D-3 con la fe y el amor que a Tamaki le fallaba al comparar el negro con el azul, claro como el cielo, de su mejor amigo.

Mirio poseía las alas capaces de explorar cualquier clase de cielo, atravesar feroces vientos… e ir más allá del sol.

Tamaki no estaba seguro si poseía alas siquiera…

Incluso si aquel D-3 era en verdad suyo. En aquel apagado tono oscuro, en un negro como las imágenes que jamás se desvanecían: su yo de tercer año, transferido, aburrido, plano, sin valor, derrotado por sus palabras.

El negro quizás si era su color…

Aun así, los sueños de ser alguien elegido, esa clase de sueños… difícilmente se cumplían en personalidades como la de él.

Y Tamaki observaba aquel dispositivo que en Mirio había logrado prender una luz aun más brillante…

Observaba frente a la pantalla encendida de un computador.

Quizás en aquel mundo si había alguien que le dijera que tenia razón, que su elección había sido un simple error…

Observaba frente a una extraña puerta abierta en la pantalla encendida de un computador. Quizás no estaba del todo seguro de querer dejar la mínima oportunidad de poder volar…

Incluso con alas torpes, rotas… Incluso sin alas…

Observaba frente a la irreal vista al otro mundo digital.

Quizás la cálida luz que lo absorbía a su interior no estaba tan mal…

Quizás si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, al lado de una extraña especie de dragón azul, ambos con pulgares hacia arriba y no Mirio, Tamaki si hubiera estado sorprendido.

\- ¡Amajiki Tamaki! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Yo soy V-mon y cualquier mejor amigo de mi compañero es mi amigo!

Quizás si Tamaki no hubiera atravesado la pantalla de un computador, el que se abalanzara una pequeña criatura azul a sus brazos sonriendo, habría sido un gran shock.

Solo segundos bastaban para dejar de lado el sentido común… Y el abrazo de un digimon…

Y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus ojos ardían.

En su mundo plano y aburrido donde no podía soñar con alas, donde el negro era su color, donde Tamaki creía que ser elegido era un error… A veces simplemente solo deseaba volar…

Y como siempre, su mente teñida de recuerdos negros, plagada de ansiosos pensamientos, se iluminaba con un Mirio, que sin dejar de sonreír tomaba su mano y le hacia correr por un mundo diferente, para no dejarle pensar y quizás… Quizás era casi como volar.

Como su primer encuentro, sus primeras palabras, Mirio prendía una llama en su asustado y débil corazón.

Y frente a una flor rosa, sus pasos se detenían,

Frente a una flor rosa, V-mon pedía con euforia que tomara aquel dulce capullo entre sus manos.

Frente a una flor rosa ¿Digihuevo? Mirio lo observaba con toda la confianza que Tamaki fallaba en tenerse a sí mismo.

Frente a una flor rosa, Tamaki sentía crecer una luz que opacaba al resto de sus subestimados pensamientos.

Para Tamaki, Mirio era el sol, con él a su lado, en su mundo sin nada, Tamaki se permitía creer en infinitos sueños, en la calidez que emitía un Digihuevo en forma de flor, en un digimon en forma de dragón y a veces, incluso podía tener fe en sí mismo.

Para Tamaki, Mirio era el sol, pero estaba seguro que la flor entre sus manos le consideraba una fuerza capaz de eclipsar cualquier otro astro.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Wormmon, tu compañero digimon. He estado esperando mucho tiempo a que alguien con un corazón bondadoso lograra levantar el Digihuevo de la amabilidad.

Quizás si Tamaki no hubiera atravesado una puerta al digimundo, abrazado a un digimon dragón azul, escuchado la voz de un digihuevo en forma de flor… Ni visto a una gran oruga verde de expectantes ojos que le hablaba y observaba en adoración, en ese momento sus lágrimas no serían de felicidad.

-Y-Yo soy Amajiki… Tamaki…

-Tamaki-chan… Mucho gusto.

Y las palabras de Wormmon eran cálidas, mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

La mirada de V-mon era cálida, mientras sonreía.

Y la mano de Mirio era cálida siempre que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Tú y Wormmon van de la mano, Tamaki… Incluso si tenias miedo y no creías en ti ¡Sabía no era perdida de tiempo esperar y que el digihuevo de la bondad pertenecía a ti! Ambos son capaces de convertirse en una fuerza capaz de quemar al mismo sol. ¡Con valor las orugas pueden volverse grandes mariposas! Y ¿Sabes? Me gusta el negro de tu D-3, después de todo es gracias a la oscuridad que la luz es capaz de brillar… Después de todo… Es gracias a Tamaki que soy capaz de seguir… Solo debes confiar más en ti.

Tamaki siempre había sabido que Mirio no necesitaba de una capa para convertirse en su héroe. La oruga tímida, ansiosa, de mente en blanco y mejillas rojas que vivía dentro de él, sabía que no había nadie mejor en quien creer.

Incluso si eran alas torpes, rotas, débiles o pequeñas… Creía en las palabras de su mejor amigo en que llegaría el día en que pudiera volar.

Y solo podía ser producto de otro mundo… Pero Tamaki estaba seguro que eran los latidos del corazón de Mirio que se entrelazaban a los latidos de su propio y agradecido corazón.


	9. 09 Broken wings

Como alas rotas…

El dolor, la caída…

Tamaki había sentido el peso de su corazón caer como roca al suelo y la tristeza había plagado sus sentidos. 

-Mirio…? 

Siempre había sabido… Alas rotas no eran nada comparado a la oscuridad total. Al olvido… Al fin… Ser héroe era como llevar una enorme bomba teñida en ideales, de tiempo.

A veces la gente olvidaba que ser héroe no era un juego. 

Y el paso de los años pasaba a través de sus ojos.

Recuerdos plagados de la persona que había roto su soledad y atravesado sus paredes de ansiedad auto impuestas, derritiendo su corazón envuelto en hielo. 

Era injusto.

Mirio vivía, pero era injusto.

Mirio, sin quirk, Tamaki sabía había luchado, sonreído y sobrevivido… Y aun así su corazón gritaba que era injusto, injusto, injusto…

Era imposible no sollozar… 

De todas las personas… Era difícil aceptarlo en la persona que había entregado todo para llegar hasta donde estaba, que había fallado y vuelto a levantarse con una eterna sonrisa, que decía con orgullo que él había vuelto fuerte su quirk tras años de sangre y sudor, que había dicho con orgullo que tras diecisiete años había logrado al fin el reconocimiento… 

Injusto… 

Tamaki no se imaginaba derramando tal cantidad de lágrimas ni aunque fuese su propia perdida…

Tamaki no se imaginaba llorando por sí mismo y aunque la tristeza que sentía en su interior parecía algo completamente personal, el llanto a lágrima viva no lo podía evitar. 

Sus heridas no valían nada cuando abrazaba a Mirio, cuando el dolor de otra clase era inmensurable, cuando los brazos de Mirio detenían el flujo del tiempo y volvían el dolor eterno. 

_"_ _Soy capaz de dar lo mejor de mi todo el tiempo porque tu estas alrededor, Tamaki"_

 _"_ _Si ellos no pueden comprender el esfuerzo que hizo Mirio para llegar a ser tan fuerte…"_

 _"_ _¡He utilizado todas estas experiencias del internado y las transformé en fuerza! ¡Así llegué a la cima!"_

Injusto. 

A sus ojos, Mirio había sido un héroe desde el primer segundo de su encuentro sin necesidad de un quirk, aun así, dolía…

En su corazón, Tamaki sabía, como nadie más, que Mirio no necesitaba de nada más que su fuerza de voluntad. 

Mirio había sido un verdadero héroe desde el momento en que había puesto su mente en ello.

Mirio podía atravesar un océano con alas rotas… sin alas… Y seguiría sonriendo.

Mirio podía perderlo todo y aun así cegaba su brillo. 

Y Tamaki lloraba como si sus propias alas se hubieran deshecho… Como si le hubieran arrancado el propio corazón, el corazón que había anclado al de Mirio.

El dolor de Mirio era su propio pesar.

Mirio podía seguir volando, pero sus lágrimas no se detenían. 

En el cielo brillante que era Mirio, Tamaki era lluvia.

Lluvia que se aferraba a un sol con manos lastimadas. 

Con alas rotas, Mirio era su brillante sol en cuyos brazos tenia escrito que todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento significaban todo…

Brazos tatuados de cicatrices… 

Por Mirio, que jamás olvidaba a quienes siempre creyeron en él, que creía en los sueños capaces de cumplir, cuya fuerza atravesaba burlas y últimos puestos…

Por Mirio que creía en la necesidad de hacer otros corazones sonreír ante la adversidad… Tamaki no lograba detener las lágrimas… 

Y el recuerdo quedaría grabado como fuego. Como en un segundo, su corazón había sentido como si fueran sus propias alas las destrozadas, cayendo a un profundo mar…

En el cual seguía ahogándose…


	10. 10 Broken… Wings

Y era increíble como el corazón de Tamaki estaba encadenado al suyo.

Increíble como incluso hecho un desastre, Tamaki era tan brillante que quemaba.

Increíble como con ropas rasgadas y rostro lastimado, en los ojos de Tamaki solo se reflejaba la entera preocupación por él.

Y Mirio aceptaba sus brazos heridos, con manos que se aferraban como un ave herida que intenta en llanto alcanzar por última vez el sol.

Y Mirio lo rodeaba con brazos que sin quirk, decían seguir siendo tan fuertes como la primera vez.

 _"_ _Eres increíble Mirio… Incluso si fallas, mantienes tu cabeza en alto… Tú definitivamente te volverás un héroe increíble, uno que brille como el sol."_

 _"_ _Sabía desde un principio que alcanzarías la cima, Mirio."_

Tamaki jamás alzaría la voz en llanto incluso si su propia habilidad hubiera desaparecido.

Y nada estaba escrito en piedra, absolutamente toda tenia significado.

 _"_ _Yo siempre doy lo mejor porque tu estas alrededor, Tamaki"_

Y sus manos sostenían el rostro que lloraba sobre su pecho.

Un rostro que año tras año se volvía cada vez más preciado, cuyas sonrisas eclipsaban cada una de las suyas, cuyos ojos gritaban cuanto amor sentía por él. Ojos inundados en lágrimas…

Y sus labios buscaban los ajenos.

Un beso con sabor a sangre y sal.

"Lo siento, pero aun sigo en pie"

"Lo siento, por favor ya no llores por mí"

"Lo siento. Estoy aquí"

Y era como pedir a la lluvia que no opacara al cielo.

Mirio sabía mejor que nadie, si hubiera sido Tamaki, Mirio solo habría visto oscuridad.

Y solo quedaba abrazar al ave que no lo dejaba ir. Aferrarse al ave que amaba volar cerca del sol. Amar al ave que derramaba lágrimas de sangre por él…

El ave que asumía su perdida como propia.

El ave que sabía podía seguir volando incluso con alas rotas.

El ave que, entre lluvia, Mirio tampoco podía soltar.

Porque, incluso inconsciente en sus brazos, Tamaki lloraba por él…


	11. 11 Sugar Moon

**Notas:** AU Kino no tabi

* * *

El viento y el cabello de todos los tripulantes del buggy y Mirio luchaba por no apretar el caballo y que entre risas el viento hizo un desastre de todos. 

El paisaje fue lo suficientemente agradable como para no apreciarlo conduciendo a una velocidad moderada. La brisa y el sol que acariciaba sus rostros les devolvía la tranquilidad de que no tenía semanas para volver a tener. 

Eri aún no podía sonreír por si misma.

Eri aún sentía las cadenas que la oprimían en ese país donde era un hecho creador que era una existencia maldita.

Eri era solo una niña pequeña que se había resignado a un destino en el que era correcto que ella saliera lastimada. 

Mirio había jurado rescatarla, aún si ponía su vida en juego. 

Eri aún no alcanzó sonreír, pero sus ojos y mostraban un brillo diferente. El paisaje reflejado en sus grandes y expectantes ojos inocentes le devolvía su toque infantil. 

Mirio no permitiría que Eri llevara en sus hombros la culpa por los errores imperdonables de otras personas. Si Mirio había perdido el primer y último regalo dado por su maestro, el único recuerdo tangible que poseía, no era culpa de ella. 

Lemillion había sido una estupenda motocicleta. Su sacrificio al ser alcanzada por un proyecto y en llamas fue haber dado la distracción suficiente para huir a la frontera en un vehículo robado. 

Eri no había sido el primer rescate de Mirio... 

Lemillion había nacido para el rescate de alguien especial. Era justo que su último momento fuera rescatando a alguien más... 

Eri ... Quien intenta con todas sus fuerzas aprender a sonreír por sí misma, sentada sobre el regazo de un Tamaki copiloto. Un tamaki que le había obsequiado con una manzana que siempre guardaba para Mirio y que ella sostenía en sus pequeñas manos como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Un Tamaki que hasta hace poco dijo solo preocupación por la seguridad de Mirio... Un Tamaki que tenía dudas y caía bajo la presión de la vida de alguien más cayendo en su responsabilidad, hasta que Miró posó la mano sobre su hombro. 

Un tamaki que como siempre, había respondido a su confianza de años con el coraje de enfrentarse a un país opresor junto a él. 

Eri no era su primer rescate... Tamaki lo había sido. 

En un país donde eras ridiculizado si tu trabajo no daba frutos, donde se reía cuando tus sueños eran muy altos, donde Mirio era llamado de un nombre de nombres para mantener la cabeza en alto a pesar de caer una y otra vez... Y sonreír... 

En un país donde no se usaban los corazones y las personalidades, Tamaki había sido antes incluso que su maestro. Era la primera persona en decir que era alguien que brillaba como el sol. 

En un país donde las habilidades de Tamaki eran aplastadas por su débil corazón, Mirio no podía aceptar ser llamado un sol. 

Tamaki que era la dulce luna que guardaba en su interior el enorme poder de eclipsarlo, la llamaba genial.

Tamaki, que siempre se espera pacientemente de todos sus burlados esfuerzos y fracasos por demostrar algo, un peso de todo el país no tiene la paciencia de tratar con su feroz nerviosismo y mente en blanco.

Tamaki, del cual surgieron todas sus sonrisas como si estuvieran en órbita, que podían eclipsar cualquier tipo de luz, que le animaban día tras día, dándole a Mirio la fuerza de aguantar y dar lo mejor de sí ... 

En ese país donde ambos hemos nacido, Tamaki se convertía en una sombra ... 

Mirio no poder permitirlo, no cuando Tamaki era la luna que opacaba todo lo demás. 

Mirio había bebido de las enseñanzas de Nighteye como un hombre sediento en el desierto. Tomar a pecho sus enseñanzas había sido su mayor logro cuando nadie más que Tamaki y su maestro creían en él ... 

_"Mirio, tu vas a ser fuerte ... Viaja, gana experiencia, tiene tus viajes a tu base de datos ... Sigue sonriendo, estoy orgulloso de ti"_

Lemillion había sido ensamblada bajo las manos de un Nighteye que veía un futuro en él, con el único propósito de huir; y Mirio, con la libertad de algo por delante y de los brazos de Tamaki, rodeando con fuerza, exagerada su cintura, acelerando a toda velocidad, rompiendo las fronteras, hacia un camino que esperaba, los lleva a los lugares que les falta seguir sintiendo lo que a sus diecisiete años puede decir era su primer logro materializado. 

Junto consigo mismo, Tamaki era su primer rescate ... 

El Tamaki que consideraba la proximidad de otra persona algo terriblemente espantoso, que debía pensar en las personas como en su apariencia de patatas para poder hablar en frente de ellas ... 

Ese mismo Tamaki ahora protegía entre sus brazos a una Eri que había sufrido un destino similar al suyo. 

Mirio se sentó bien. Con las palabras de Nighteye resonando aun, Mirio podía sonreír. 

\- ¡Con este nuevo juguete parecemos que nos vamos de luna de miel!

\- ... Mirio ...

\- ¡Tienes razón, Tamaki! ¡Desde un principio nosotros hemos estado en luna de miel!

\- ... Mirio ¿Qué estas diciendo ...?

\- ¡Espero el siguiente país posea un gran festival donde vendan manzanas acarameladas! ¡Manzanas cubiertas de dulce Eri-chan!

-Dulce ... 

Y Mirio reía frente a la vista de un Tamaki que intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado a toda costa y una Eri con ojos brillantes y saliva escapando de la comunidad de sus labios mientras pensaba en comida. 

Las palabras de Nighteye permanecían en su corazón. 

_"Sigue sonriendo"_

Todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Al siguiente país!


	12. 12 Dark moon

\- Si dijera que puedo devolver el Quirk que Overhaul arrebató… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar, héroe? 

Y en un instante, para todos los presentes, el tiempo se había detenido. 

Mirio no podía culpar que todos a su alrededor quedaran congelados por aquellas palabras. Después de todo lo vivido, aquello no era más que un balde de agua fría. 

De todas las personas, Shigaraki Tomura era la última que podía imaginar le ofreciera devolverle su Quirk… 

Con su rostro cubierto, sus brazos abiertos, como si ofreciera la eterna iluminación y el sonido de su risa… Parecía una mala broma. 

Con las palabras de Nighteye resonando aún, con todo el coraje acumulado por años, Mirio había rechazado la oferta de Midoriya diciendo que todo estaba bien. Ahora, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, no había forma que aceptara la oferta de la liga de villanos. 

\- ¿¡Qué clase de héroe llegaría a ser si aceptara de tu ayuda para mi propio beneficio?!- Mirio iba a convertirse en un sobresaliente héroe después de todo, esas eran las palabras que abrazaba, era el único futuro que Sir dijo nadie podía cambiar… 

\- ¿¡Quién dice estaba preguntándote a ti?! 

\- ¿¡Qu…?!- Y Mirio con el ceño fruncido y las palabras cortadas, solo podía observar como el brazo de Shigaraki se extendía en una clara invitación. 

\- ¿No es verdad, Héroe? 

Y el sudor frío que le había recorrido la espalda hace tan solo un instante, no podía compararse al impacto y terror que era observar como la invitación iba dirigida a la única persona, que aún con un brutal ataque sorpresa, permanecía a su lado. 

Si Mirio antes había sentido como todo a su alrededor se congelaba, en ese momento podía decir que había estado exagerando.

De todas las personas, después de todos esos años, Mirio debió haber sabido que había alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por él. 

\- ¿Suneater? 

Mirio no había pretendido que su llamado sonara como una susurrante súplica… 

Y Tamaki…Tamaki que tenía la tendencia de sobresaltarse, de pensar demasiado, de dejarse aplastar por la presión. Mirio sabía, a pesar de esa tendencia, que su sobresalto al oír su nombre salir de sus labios, era debido a que Tamaki lo estaba realmente considerando. 

\- ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso hacia él, Suneater! 

Para su sorpresa, las palabras habían salido en un desgarrador grito. Para su sorpresa, el grito parecía salir de lo más profundo de su ser… 

Tamaki… No tenía permitido considerarse un sacrificio… 

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Tamaki jamás se encontraron con los suyos. 

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que realmente le devolverás su Quirk? 

Y escuchar aquello, era para Mirio, como volver a utilizar su Quirk por primera vez, sin entrenamiento, sin Sir, sin Tamaki… Con la sensación de no respirar, no poder ver, sentir que caía y sin tener idea de que hacer… 

\- ¡No hay manera que te obtenga si no le devuelvo su Quirk! ¡¿No es así, Suneater?! ¡Suneater, cuyas habilidades ya han superado a muchos profesionales! 

Y las palabras resonaban en su cabeza como una bomba que acababa de explotar. 

Y Tamaki… No parecía siquiera dudar… 

-Mirio… 

Y Mirio sentía que podía ahogarse en aquella voz que llamaba su nombre como si él fuera la persona por la que valía toda la pena del mundo sacrificarse… Sentía que podía mantener la vista por un tiempo indefinido a esos ojos que ahora si veían a los suyos. 

-Lo siento… 

Y Mirio deseaba gritarle que si era algo por lo cual debía disculparse, entonces mejor era no hacerlo, para luego poner una mano sobre su hombro y sonreír. Mirio había rechazado la oferta de Midoriya, no había necesidad… 

-Lo siento, Mirio… Te oí… 

Y Mirio realmente quería reír porque no sabia de que estaba hablando… 

-En el hospital…con Midoriya…- Y su rostro se contorsionaba en preocupación y Mirio sabía que Tamaki evitaba decir algo más- Sin tu Quirk… Sin Nighteye… No tienes absolutamente nada por lo que sonreír… 

Y era como recibir una bofetada, con la capacidad de hacerlo caer de rodillas y de aturdirlo al momento de ver los ojos de Tamaki nuevamente desviarse hacia la distancia. 

-Realmente me hiciste feliz… La primera vez que me llamaste… Cuando dijiste que eras capaz de dar tu mayor esfuerzo porque yo estaba cerca… Que no querías perder frente a mí… Que el sol no era nada comparado conmigo… Así que si esta vez yo soy capaz de devolverte al menos una razón por la que sonrías de nuevo… Después de todo, eres un héroe que brilla como el sol… Así que… Esta bien… 

Y solo bastó un segundo para entender que esas últimas dos palabras no iban referidas a él. Con el disparo de una aguja atravesando su piel. Con la risa de fondo de Shigaraki. Con la sensación de renacer en un mundo donde Tamaki se sacrificaba por Mirio… Con la expresión de Tamaki que decía que deseaba haber confesado un millón cosas más… 

Y Mirio se arrepentía de poder adivinarlas solo ahora. 

Como dos seres caminando en la misma dirección, en caminos diferentes. Mismo camino diferente dirección… 

Con dientes apretados, dolía leer "Ojalá hubiera sido alguien por lo que valía sonreír" "No me olvides, pero esta bien si lo haces" "Ojalá y pueda verte otra vez" 

-Ta…Maki… 

Y a pesar de la cercanía, no quedaba nadie lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que se atravesara sus brazos. El grito de Fatgum ante sus oídos se oía demasiado lejos. El impacto sorpresa había dejado a la mayoría débil… 

Y no demostrar su Quirk habría sido la solución, pero la técnica que Tamaki con orgullo decía era la de envidiar… Los años de esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y cicatrices que habían vuelto su Quirk fuerte… Movían su cuerpo en automático ante la potente llamarada que con su ahora renacido Quirk, simplemente atravesaba… 

Un Quirk que ahora dejaba pasar a un Tamaki que sin resistencia se dejaba llevar por un miembro de la liga.

Un Quirk que a pesar de la intensidad de las llamas no le dejaba sentir ni un atisbo de calor.

Un Quirk que no le permitía gritar "¡Porque estás tú, lo estoy yo!" 

Mirio llegaría a ser un sobresaliente héroe, esas habían sido las palabras de Nighteye… 

¿A costa de qué…?

* * *

 **Nota:** Planeado para ser un fic aparte en el futuro, o ese es el plan


	13. 13 Bartender

_Inspirado en Bartender, el anime._

 _En honor a Amajiki Tamaki ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Esa noche, Tamaki solo deseaba ir a casa. No perseguir a Fat hacia la puerta de entrada de un bar escondido del mundo de uno de sus conocidos. No cuando había sido un día duro con toda esa gente observando y alabándole cuando detuvo a un delincuente. No cuando aún seguía en su traje de héroe. No cuando faltaba tan poco para media noche…

Tamaki solo deseaba ir a casa…

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices, Tamaki?!- Y Tamaki no podía evitar sobresaltarse, como años atrás cuando sentía que cada palabra de Fat era una tortura- ¡Lo bares son hospitales para el alma que solo abren de noche! Por supuesto debemos venir ¡después de todo fuimos invitados especialmente!

Para él, todo eso era claramente un abuso.

Tamaki aún no era del tipo optimista, animado… Y sospechaba claramente que solo Fat había sido invitado, mientras él solo estaba siendo arrastrado. Realmente no deseaba pasar el día siguiente recostado por la jaqueca ocasionada por haber sido obligado a beber por un Fat demasiado enérgico y llamativo… Especialmente si era mañana…

-Quiero ir a casa…

\- ¡Y es en momentos como estos que a pesar de los años no has cambiado nada esa mentalidad tuya!

Y era que para Tamaki, los cócteles que los demás llamaban revitalizantes, para él no eran más que un nudo en el estómago. Y los bares… Los bares eran para Tamaki la presión de un bartender de ojos comprensibles, amables y manos hábiles.

Con su corazón al borde del colapso, la ansiedad producida por las posibles miradas de otros clientes y sus sonidos, mientras disfrutaban de su propia velada, solo ponían sus sentidos en blanco.

De solo pensarlo, Tamaki temblaba. Si tan solo daba la vuelta, regresar…

Regresar ya no parecía posible con un Fat (con la sonrisa más grande y fuertemente espantosa) abriendo la puerta del bar, empujándolo adentro, cerrando y dejándolo total y terroríficamente solo.

\- ¡Bienvenido!

Y aquella voz que le daba la bienvenida, era de pronto como una mano sobre su hombro, diciéndole que era Suneater, el que eclipsaba al sol…

Y desde la primera vez que Tamaki ponía un pie en un bar, esta era la primera en que Tamaki se olvidaba de todo por completo.

\- ¿¡Mi…Mirio?!

Y en un lugar sin clientes, de luz tenue, la sonrisa que Mirio le dedicaba parecía más intensa que cualquier sol.

Una intensidad que enceguecía su ansiedad, mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas de la barra.

\- ¿Qué haces, Mirio?

-El dueño del bar necesitaba urgentemente ayuda hoy ¡Y tú sabes, Tamaki! ¡Si hay alguien en problemas que necesite ayuda…!

Y Tamaki sabía, con aquella risa contagiosa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus brazos eternamente animados y un bar cerrado al público, que Mirio, descaradamente, mentía.

-Eso no es cierto… ¿Verdad?

Y con Mirio congelado en el aire, Tamaki no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y se supone que yo debo ser el que revele tus más grandes secretos y que descubra lo que esta oculto en tú corazón! ¡Lo sabía, Tamaki! ¡Eres increíble! ¿¡Sabes que día será en unos minutos?! ¡Este es un favor que pedí al dueño del bar para que fuera tú regalo!

Y no era solo ver a Mirio declarando todo aquello con un guiño de ojo y su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, con la sensación de ser ambos unos años más jóvenes, que le hacia su pecho contraer. Era que Mirio había hecho todo eso por él.

La calidez lo embargaba y Tamaki aun no bebía absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas tomar esta noche?

\- A pesar de lo mucho que Fat pueda decir, sabes que aún no me acostumbro a beber en estos lugares, Mirio…

Y Tamaki, por el brillo chispeante en los ojos de Mirio, se daba cuenta, eso era exactamente lo que él esperaba oír.

\- ¡Puedes dejármelo a mí!

Tamaki jamás se había sentido cómodo observando los dedos de otras personas mientras hacían su trabajo, incluso si eso era parte esencial de un bartender…

Excepto en ese momento…

Mirio, con las cicatrices que marcaban su camino de sangre y sudor a ser un héroe sobre sus brazos y manos, con la agilidad de un principiante a la hora de preparar un cóctel, y el aura de rudeza que solo un héroe entregado a salvar millones podía manifestar…

Sobre la barra, Mirio en sus manos tenía escrito la seguridad de poder descifrar en Tamaki cualquier clase de secreto.

Y mientras sus dedos depositaban en el fondo de una copa una flor, rociándola con champagne… Tamaki podía sentirse como aquella flor, rodeada de burbujas que subían hasta la cima, abriendo sus pétalos lentamente…

Y Mirio no era nada sutil al ofrecerle una flor que se decía inducía el deseo, una flor comestible, una flor roja asociada al amor…

Tamaki aún no bebía ni una sola gota de alcohol, pero ya se sentía completamente intoxicado.

Y por primera vez apreciando la sensación de burbujas en su paladar, la dulzura de la flor que podía sentir manifestando en la punta de sus dedos, brotando en su cabello, sonrojando sus mejillas… Tamaki era un libro completamente abierto.

Mirio podía ser su perfecto bartender, intentando crear un millón de cocteles que aliviaran su corazón, con la amabilidad, el ánimo y optimismo reluciendo como un sol. Creyendo siempre en él…

Solo esta vez -con Mirio como su bartender- Tamaki podía aceptar las palabras de que las sillas de un bar alejaban la soledad…

\- ¡…Y tuve que aceptar un riguroso entrenamiento para poder recibir a cambio este favor! ¡Abrillantar botellas, aprender nombres…! ¡Fue realmente increíble, Tamaki!

Y Tamaki se embriagaba de la sonrisa de Mirio, mientras este le contaba con el entusiasmo de toda su vida los "no" sacrificios que afrontó solo por él.

Y con el reloj marcando la medianoche, la segunda copa en sus manos y Mirio admirando el sinfín de flores que Tamaki no había podido evitar manifestar, ambos chocaban copas.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Tamaki" Era dicho en su oído como un susurro demasiado dulce y provocador…

Esa noche, el deseo de ir a casa parecía tan lejano…

Esa noche, sin Mirio a su lado, Tamaki realmente ya no deseaba regresar…

* * *

 _Nota: El cóctel con la flor Hibiscus es Kir Royal._


End file.
